<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fanbook】Autocrats’ Club by annji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465907">【Fanbook】Autocrats’ Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji'>annji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Red Son - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bruce Wayne, Chibi, M/M, OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three autocratic Supermen share how they courted their Bats with main world Superman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Fanbook】Autocrats’ Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Physical Book</strong>➠Google <strong>【楓林館Fanhouse】website </strong>and search <strong>【Autocrats’ Club</strong><strong>】.</strong> This fanbook is available for shipping overseas!<br/><strong>E-book</strong>➠Google <strong>【rgbee.net】website</strong> and search <strong>【Autocrats’ Club</strong><strong>】. </strong>There is an English version E-book.</p><p> </p><p>【Superbat Fanbook Information】<br/>Book Name | Autocrats’ Club<br/>Fandoms | Justice Lords, Injustice 2, Injustice Vs. Masters of the Universe, Superman: Red Son, Justice League<br/>Relationship | Superman/Batman<br/>Rating | NC-17<br/>Size | A5 / 36P Chibi Colored Comics <br/>Language | Physical book: Traditional Chinese ( Attached with a paper of English translation. Free for order on the “Fanhouse” website )<br/>E-book: English<br/>Summary．Warnings | Three autocratic Supermen share how they courted their Bats with main world Superman. </p><p>※Mpreg．Dub-con．OOC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>